Now What?
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Some turned their gaze upward as they worried if any other angels might appear at the sound of the little ones crying. There was still two more Archangels unaccounted for after all and they wouldn't stand a chance if they came to investigate.
1. chapter 1

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

The aforementioned Devil actually has the nerve to look insulted by this, his eyebrows lowering significantly and his shoulders hunch.

"Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Look at yourself!", Gabriel gestures his brothers entire form with his blade, "Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash all his toys!"

Lucifer's voice drops dangerously, taking on an almost scolding edge to it when he says, "Watch your tone" in reply. Gabriel hasn't been scolded by any of is brothers in so long he almost, _almost_ , forgets what it feels like.

But one doesn't just forget a scolding and especially after the amount he's faced in his long life here in this existance.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best."

There it was, all out on the table for all those pagan eyes to see. The elephant in the room. Dad really did love Lucifer best. More then any of them. And there was a bunch of variety to choose from when it came down to it.

"More then Michael, more then me. Then He brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this," he makes a wild gesture around to the blood and carnage and shocked faces of the surviving pagan gods, "this is all one big temper tantrum."

Gabriel's grip on his blade shifts and he points it at his brother threateningly.

"Time to grow up."

Now, they were strong, powerful, forces to reckon with. But even they all knew not to get between two fueding Archangels. The pagan's were not so thick as to think they would come out unscathed from something like that.

"Brother, don't make me do this."

Lucifer's tone almost sounded sad but it was clear that his saddness did not extend enough to actually stop him from doing what it was they all knew he was going to do. Gabriel seemed to understand where this was going, and he'd already resigned himself to it.

"No one makes us do anything."

Gabriel gasped as his blade was twisted around and plowed into his own chest.

"Don't forget," Lucifer pulled him close, "You learned all your tricks from me, _Little_ Brother."

A bright light enveloped them and for a moment they had all thought it was Gabriel's grace exploding around them, Sam and Dean have killed enough angels to know what it looks like when an angel explodes. They all had to turn away from the bright blinding light and sheild their eyes lest they be blinded by it.

But then it fades.

And in it's place sits a sight that has many blinking more then once as if its merely a trick of the light and they merely need to fix their vision of the currant situation. Sam and Dean can't help but stare.

Two feather balls, one of gold and the other of rose-gold.

The older of the two, pale and blonde, ice blue eyes peering around in confusion and awe, glared at them all.

The other, younger, sun-kissed and chestnut hair, whiskey eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to catch his barings.

Both are sitting with little stubby legs poking out from adult sized shirts and arms hidden under the fabric.

"What? How are...? Who are...? What?"

Sam knelt just a tad and squinted, "I think...I think its Lucifer and Gabriel."

At the sound of their names the two turned in sync to look over at the hunter in question, head's tilting as though they're trying to understand how the already abnormally tall hunter had gotten suddenly so much taller.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Lucifer was a cute kid."

Kali spun on the one responsible for this entire mess and Mercury held his hands up in self defence.

"This is your fault!"

"My fault? How is this my fault!"

Odin spun too, "I agree with the Hindu! Had you not sent word to him this would not have resulted as it had!"

Baron Samedi muttered something in Haitian at the same time Zao Shen said something to himself in chinese.

Ganesh turned to speak in hushed tones with Baldur.

Isis looked bored though curious as to how else this night could change.

Gabriel and Lucifer, both in child form, little bitty children, looked around and didn't seem to fancy the fact that they were being ignored. Gabriel didn't like that he couldn't snap his fingers and make sweets appear and Lucifer didn't like that he couldn't kill anymore of the false gods.

And so their little eyes scrunched up and their faces turned a beet red and tears started pouring from their eyes as they began wailing. Deep gut wrenching sobs, little shoulders heaved, and everyone in the room went silent at the sound.

Some turned their gaze upward as they worried if any other angels might appear at the sound of the little ones crying. There was still two more Archangels unaccounted for and they knew they wouldn't stand a chance if they came down as well.

Others turned to their fellow deity as if expecting them to know how to calm down a severly distressed archangel. There was something about seeing Lucifer himself screaming and crying and carrying on that was slightly humorous; biggest of the big bad's could sob like a baby.

"Someone get them to shut up!"

"I don't want to die!"

"They are going to attract unwanted attention!"

"Westerners at their finest."

"Calm them down, anyone, do something!"

Isis rolled her eyes at them all and dug through the rubble of the room, fishing out a nasty looking candy that had been inside one of the bowls on the table that had been destroyed during the rampage.

She knelt and held it out for the candy loving archangel. Gabriel went silent, little lip quivering, big golden eyes looking at the offered sweet. He snatched it up quick as lightning and happily plopped it in his mouth suckling on it silently.

Waving her hand she held out a blue teddy bear to the Lord of Darkness, Lucifer eyed it skeptically before reaching out for it and hugging it to his chest.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn a look on the Egyptain goddess. She gave them all varying looks of unimpressment.

"I have children."

Gabriel cooed at his older sibling and reached out, Lucifer looked him over and handed over his stuffed bear, if only for a moment, before taking it back.

"Now what do we do? And how did they get turned into children?"

Dean cursed under his breath when the pagan's shrugged their shoulders and left him and his brother with the two deaged archangels. Sam watched them and smiled as they interacted, Lucifer hid behind his bear and popped out suddenly, making Gabriel giggle and clap his little hands.

"You think Cas will know what to do with them?"

"Sure! He's an angel too, he's got it!"

Spoiler?

Castiel very much did NOT have it.

Gabriel and Lucifer, even in this state, knew that they were still above him. They were archangels and he was not.

They didn't take well to being told what they could and could not do by someone under them in rank.


	2. A new Dawn

**This was another version of the same prompt from my good pal where instead of them being surrounded by dead/alive pagans, that they are all alone in the Hotel conference room during their show down.**

 **And those two archangels still unaccounted for make their appearance.**

* * *

"Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

The Devil decidedly has the nerve to look insulted by this, his eyebrows lowering significantly and his shoulders hunch.

"Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Look at yourself!", Gabriel gestures his brothers entire form with his blade, "Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash all his toys!"

Lucifer's voice drops dangerously, taking on an almost scolding edge to it when he says, "Watch your tone" in reply. Gabriel hasn't been scolded by any of is brothers in so long he almost, almost, forgets what it feels like.

But one doesn't just forget a scolding and especially after the amount he's faced in his long life here in this existance.

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best."

There it was. The elephant in the room. Dad really did love Lucifer best. More then any of them. And there was a bunch of variety to choose from when it came down to it.

"More then Michael, more then me. Then He brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this," he makes a wild gesture around to the blood and carnage and shocked faces of the surviving pagan gods, "this is all one big temper tantrum."

Gabriel's grip on his blade shifts and he points it at his brother threateningly.

"Time to grow up."

Now, they were strong, powerful, forces to reckon with. The room shudders under the combined tempers of two fueding archangels and creaks in exertion to not simply combust on itself.

"Brother, don't make me do this."

Lucifer's tone almost sounded sad but it was clear that his saddness did not extend enough to actually stop him from doing what it was they all knew he was going to do. Gabriel seemed to understand where this was going, and he'd already resigned himself to it.

"No one makes us do anything."

Gabriel gasped as his blade was twisted around and plowed into his own chest piercing through the outside flesh of his vessel and into the core of his true form, his grace screaming in the agony it is facing.

"Don't forget," Lucifer pulled him close, "You learned all your tricks from me, Little Brother."

A bright light enveloped them and for a moment it was as if nothing was going to happen, Lucifer holding into the back of his brothers head to keep him upright and Gabriel grasping at anything choking on what he assumes is blood, he screams as the pain intensifies burning him from the inside out.

Its agonizing.

The moment passes after an eternity.

And then it fades.

The room settles again, the walls sagging in on themselves, among the jeans and the green jacket sits up a small child. No older the two three maybe, that was pushing it, it's golden eyes looks around in alarm and fear not knowing what to do with this turn of events.

Wind flutters in through the broken windows, dancing around him softly, playfully, and the boy shivers as it curls around him.

There's movement that catches his attention across the way, not too far off, and he turns to explore it further.

Another boy, older then him by at least twice in years, sits up slowly rubbing at a sore head from where it smacked the floor. They too look around, fingers stilling in wild blonde curls, and ice blue eyes finally turn to focus on him.

They stare at each other for a long moment, neither making a move nor a sound, not sure how to react for a short span of time.

The moment passes quickly and the little ones face scrunches up, twisting into something different, something distraught. A sob is torn from his throat as he wails, tears pouring from his eyes and he screams out cries that shake the walls around him. The blonde watched him for a long moment longer, and then followed in fashion, pale face turning red as his shoulders heaved with sobs of his own.

It didn't help their wails when thunder rumbled over them in the sky.

"Gabriel?...Lucifer?..."

Both children turned at the voice, eyes widening for a fraction and wails ceasing a second, before starting right back up as little hands reached up for the other being. Calmly he sighed, moving across the floor softly not making a sound, as if he was floating rather then making actual steps, both fledglings wailed and reached for him flexing teeny fingers to be lifted.

Leaning down, he quirked an eyebrow towards the one nearest him, pale face beet red from the force of his sobs Lucifer continued to reach upwards. This was unknown, he didn't know what was happening and didn't like it and wanted the only person who had ever given that comfort when he was frightened.

"Lucifer?"

"Micha!"

The man tilted his head, not knowing what to do with this turn of events, was this a message from Father? As criptic as ever? He may be willing to kill his own brother but on that same breath he swore to never harm a child.

This was a ceasefire if he ever saw one.

Reaching out he hooked his hands under little arms, fingers wrapping securely around a small torso, and he lifted him up. Lucifer curled around his older brother like a small leach, lungs still heaving with sobs.

Arms rocked him slowly.

"Hush brother, hush now, that's it now."

He had forgotten that the Morningstar had been this small, a runt of a fledgling, it had been so long since Lucifer had last been this small, this young, but he would take him this age for all eternity if it meant he could keep him.

Fashioning a pacifier from the air and grace around him he held it out for the child. Lucifer took to it as he had always when he'd been this way the first time, suckling on it silently and sniffling little soft head of curls resting on the olders broad shoulder.

Turning to the other wailing child he adjusted his hold on the blonde and knelt again.

"Gabriel?"

"Miki! Miki!"

His little fingers stretched out for him, eyes bloodshot from his cries, and he whimpered frowning. With the ease of a practiced big brother he wrapped his arm around the back of the smaller fledgling, fingers wrapping around the other side of his torso and arm under both arms, he lifted him from his spot pulling him up close.

Gabriel had always been small for an archangel, as a child and full grown, when he'd been a mere hatchling in their trueforms he'd been so small that he'd been able to carry him in the palm of his hand as he went about on his duties.

Fishing a feather from over his shoulder he held it out for the smallest Messenger, Gabriel hiccuped and pulled it into his mouth. It had always been soothing for him, though he had always preferred Lucifer's feathers (or Raphael's which was most certainly a surprise) over his own pale blue plummage any feather did the trick so long as it was one of his fellow archangels.

The baby Morningstar hummed around his pacifier and closed his eyes softly, and with him out for the count he focused his attentions on the younger.

"Are you cold little hummingbird?"

Gabriel nodded contentedly, little fingers kneading into his shoulder like a teeny kitten, looking up at him with big golden orbs. Smiling the elder bent to fish up the discarded green jacket and swaddled it around the child.

He missed this, the soft and quiet days, when they could just be together as brothers. Things had been different, better, when they'd been fledglings.

"I almost forgot how small you two were."

His smile glowed with fond memories of days gone by. Of course he was not too distracted to not notice the blade discarded on the floor among the remains of Gabriel's adult clothing. He was not so distracted that he did not deduce what had occured only moments ago.

But that was behind them now.

They could start over anew now, begin to regrow, and he looked upward.

"Brother you are not going to believe this unless you see it with your own eyes."

A flash of lightning.

Gabriel hummed as he was lifted away and curled around the form of the other again, burrowing into his chest, fingers taking up their kneading into fresh fabric.

"I had almost forgotten how small he was."

"How small they both were?"

The second had not been there when the blonde was as small as he spoke of, but he could only assume, he would not say so if it was not a truth.

"What are we to do now?"

"Regrow. Rebuild. Rejoyce at this second chance before us."

"Take them home?"

"To Heaven, where they both belonged, where they always belonged."

The other hummed, rocking the Messenger, "And of Lucifer?"

"He shall come with us. Perhaps we can change him for good after all. Leaving him the first time nearly killed me and I do not intend to make that same mistake again."

It had been so long since the elder had last been able to twirl these curls around his fingers.

"Do we thank Father for this gift?"

"Yes. Once. And then we move passed it. Had it never been for Him this would have never had to have come to pass."

He got a snort, but the look he got with it was without ill intent, "Why this change of heart and mind?"

"Today is the day of a new road. A road unpaved and untravelled. One that we will create on our own. It is time that we took a step forward instead of back."

They shared a smile.

A new dawn is what they needed.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought! I love archangel fam! they are my favs!**


End file.
